The Silver Watch
by Don'tEvenBlink
Summary: 'I'm coming, daddy,' she whispered to the stars. She didn't know how, but she would get to her father. Her Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**I really should be working on my other stories, but…this has been nagging at my mind since I watched 'The Doctor's Daughter' on Netflix. So, here it is! Sorry if it isn't good, I kind of just jotted it down.**

"A-and I w-want all of you to know I l-love you all, but this is something I need to do," Nina whispered into her tape recorder. She wiped the last tear from her cheek, and sucked in a shaky breath. It was hard for her to accept her fate, but she must. Otherwise her friends would suffer from her presence. She placed the tape recorder on her nightstand, and stroked the silver fob watch her father had hung around her neck so long ago. She turned it over and tried to make out the letters on the back. Of course she couldn't. Only her dad could do that. "I'm coming, daddy," she whispered to the stars. She didn't know how, but she would get to her father. Her Doctor.

*Two Weeks Earlier*

Nina smiled at her boyfriend as they walked to school. They were talking about the school play, and the script Amber had written. "You know, I would've thought it would be terrible, but it's pretty good," Nina reflected as she swung their intertwined hands back and forth. "Yeah, who knew Amber actually could write in something other than text speech," Fabian said, feigning a shocked voice. "Hey!" Nina said, slapping him on the shoulder, but she was giggling.

"So what prop are you bringing?" Fabian asked, changing the subject. "Amber said something about a pocket watch, so I brought this," she pulled out a silver covered watch, looking very old and beat up. "Whoa," Fabian stared at it, and motioned for her to hand it over. She complied, and he held the old watch in his hand, feeling the cracked surface. He tried to undo the clasp, but it wouldn't budge. "That thing's been broken since Dad gave it to me. It won't open for the life of it," Nina shrugged, obviously not caring. "What's all this writing on the back?" he asked, turning it over. Many circles were etched into the face.

"I…" Nina's face twisted in confusion. _Doctor, _a voice whispered in her head. "What?" she asked aloud. "Hmm?" Fabian asked, still tracing the circlets. "Er…nothing. I mean, I don't know. Dad would know. He was from some weird place, and that's probably spiritual," Nina said, trying to recover from her puzzlement. "Where's your dad from?" Fabian inquired. "Gallifrey," Nina immediately replied.

"_What?" _it was Fabian's turn to be baffled. "Where in the world is that?" "Uh…He was from Florida," Nina wasn't sure either. Where was this stuff coming from? "Just put the thing away," Nina quickly shoved it into her backpack. "Nina, are you okay?" Fabian asked gently.

Nina wouldn't meet his gaze. "Fine. Let's get to Drama, okay?" "Okay… but I like that fob watch, could I have a closer look at it in Drama?" Fabian stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Uh…sure, whatever! Let's just go, alright?" "Fine," Fabian didn't know what was wrong with his suddenly touchy girlfriend. He just knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong.


	2. AN: See You Soon

** Hey, guys. To ease your worried minds, don't worry. I'm not leaving FanFiction. It's more of a…see you soon. It's become to keep up with this and schoolwork and extra things I'm doing, so I've decided to just warn you that I might not post until summer. Don't worry though, I'm definitely coming back, and I'll frequent the website if someone wants to PM me, I just won't be posting chapters of my stories. I mean, I might once in a blue moon, but more likely than not I'll go several weeks without posting. (I have pulled those stunts before, though, so you all probably saw this coming.)**

** Some notes about my active stories:**

**The Silver Watch:**** Don't worry, definitely continuing that one. I just don't know how to write the second chapter, so I've been writing and rewriting that one.**

**Fighters:**** That one's really fun to write, so I might update that one a little more than the rest ****.**

**The Chosen Ones:**** I've actually been thinking of maybe-sort-of-discontinuing that…but if I continue, please tell me whether I should skip to the fourth year or not!**

**House of Fame:**** I probably won't update that until summer, but I did recently come out with a new chapter, and nobody's reviewed…AT ALL. That makes me kind of sad…also, I might split the tour into two books.**

**The Last Prophecy:**** Never fear, coming out with a new chapter soon! They're at Camp Half-Blood, and they'll meet some of the OCs. Sorry if I don't use yours at first, there's a TON. They're all great, though!**

** So…I guess that's it…see you soon, then.**

** Lots of love,**

** Don'tEvenBlink**


	3. Chapter 3

"Please open up to page 16 in your literature books—Fabian, Nina, where were you?" Mr. Winkler asked as the pair rushed in, Nina hurrying towards her seat, Fabian slowing down to talk to Mr. Winkler. "I'm sorry, we got caught up in a conversation," Fabian explained. "Yes, well, don't let it happen again," Mr. Winkler said, a little annoyed. "Hey, when Alfie and I were late last week you yelled at us for fifteen minutes!" Jerome complained. "That's because the time you were late before that I found sour milk in my briefcase," he pointed out. Jerome shrugged. "It was a good prank!"

Nina felt sick, and she didn't know why. Something was tugging at the back of her mind, like she'd forgotten something extremely important. Sometimes she felt that, late at night when she didn't feel like sleeping. She'd feel that she'd forgotten something vital as she stared up at the stars out of her window. She usually figured it was because she was tired, or it was a homework assignment she'd forgotten to do, or simply that she did forget something important. But it never was like this, this urge to figure it out, to know what she'd forgotten.

Fabian, seeing that Nina was unusually pale, rushed up to her. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "Yeah, just a little bored," she said, trying to smirk. "Are you sure? Because I could walk you back to Anubis house if you don't feel well…" Fabian wasn't convinced. "No, no, that's not necessary, but thanks for caring," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Everyone, listen up! Today, we are talking about the play. Amber, you're on." Amber smiled, and mounted the stage gracefully in her six inch heels. "Hi, so the play is about a princess who gets amnesia, and finds herself in a small village, where a poor peasant boy takes care of her! Any questions?" Joy raised her hand. "Yes, Joy," Amber said. "Um, have you assigned parts yet?" she asked. "Yes, um, let's see here…" Amber rifled through her pages in her binder. Although she knew where every type of cosmetic was in the house, Amber lost papers easily, so everyone had a few minutes to talk as we listened to Amber flip through papers restlessly.

Fabian immediately reached for my backpack, but stopped on the zipper for the pocket where the watch sat. I nodded, and he got it out. "I don't know why you're so interested in it," I said easily as he flipped to the back of it. "I just don't get why anyone would put this kind of etching on it," he said, confused. "I told you, it's Gallifreyan—wait…" Nina shook her head like she had water in her ear.

Fabian knew something was amiss. She's mentioned this Gallifrey place twice, and both times almost unconsciously. He quickly took out a piece of notebook paper, and jotted a note to remind him to search up "Gallifrey" later. He took the little watch in his hand, and rubbed it absentmindedly. It seemed antique, yet ageless. Fabian fumbled with the latch, wondering why it wouldn't open. The latch seemed fine, not rusted shut, broken, or even sealed. But when he tried prying the two pieces apart, the stuck stubbornly.

Nina watched Fabian, bored. The watch just wouldn't open, and it wasn't even special. She didn't even know why she kept it around all these years; it was just a trinket from her dad. She didn't even care about her dad, really. He had died when she was a baby. It was long, long ago, and she didn't remember him…_ The Doctor…_ the same voice earlier this morning whispered to me again. "Nina?" Fabian asked, seeing my expression. "I'm…fine…" I wasn't sure about that though.

"Ah, here we go!" Amber said, immediately eliminating all conversation with her carrying voice. "Okay…so, the princess is Nina, the poor boy is Mick, um…Fabian, you're the princess's father, Mara, you're her mother…" Amber kept prattling off parts, and after she'd listed everyone, she started handing out scripts.

Nina wasn't paying attention, since she was too busy stuffing the pocket watch back into her backpack, where she felt it could stay forever.

**Not the best ending, but I didn't know any other way to end it.**


End file.
